The Die is Cast
by may-queen88
Summary: Some things can never change. Drabbles [VexenRoxas]
1. Lost

**((Author's Notes; after my momster's peculiar request for a VexenxRoxas pairing, I decided to dedicate this little drabble to her. It _is_ a crack pairing, so beware!))**

…

The newest and youngest member of Organization XIII stumbled in the lowest levels of the Castle That Never Was, a confused look on his pale face. Obviously, the youngster had been lost, and found himself at the labs of the Chilly Academic.

"No. XIII…What brings you to my humble labs?" Roxas let a small yelp hearing the voice, and turned around, eyes wide open and shaking in terror.

Said scientist stood there, looking down at him emptily with cold, emerald green eyes. The small Nobody lowered his head, with a hint of shame in his eyes.

"I…kind of got lost." "And why do you feel discomfited?"

Vexen inquired, making the boy raise his head. Even though he seemed in utter shock, the academic smirked.

"We do not have hearts, cannot you recall? So we do not own any feelings."

Roxas winced and looked down again, bitterly. "I know."


	2. Eternity

**((Author's Notes; I…decided to continue this pairing. Sue me, but it gives me inspiration. And tons of it, actually.))**

…

**-Eternity-**

…Whenever Roxas would leave for the labs downstairs, after Vexen's request, a certain pyro would squirm and toss in his seat, rather troubled and worried. And even if he ever tried to go and see what was going on down there, either Lexeaus or Saix would prevent him from getting any further from the Labs' metallic door.

It always seemed to him that his best friend spent an eternity at that cold, damned place, Vexen torturing him and doing to him _God-knows-what_. In reality, the blond only left for fifteen minutes, and returned with a huge smile on his blushed face.

And Roxas never paid any attention to the pyro's protests not to go down there alone again.


	3. Breakfast

**((Author's Notes; my, my… I'm being hooked with this crack pairing. Poor Axel-chan…I promise not to traumatize your sensitive feelings…much.))**

…

**-Breakfast-**

The schedules of the Organization's members almost never matched. But there were times when Xemnas would arrange them in a way so that the Nobodies' got to interact a little and warm up their almost non-existing relationships.

On such breakfasts, last to arrive would always be Roxas, looking worn out and used up. And when he'd exchange a quick glance with the Chilly Academic, he'd perk up, blush and hurry to sit between Demyx and Axel.

Sometimes, when Demyx would notice that glance, he would tilt his head curiously towards Vexen. And he'd always ask; "Did ya put something in the food?", before Roxas' choking could be heard throughout the whole Castle.


	4. Metal

**((Author's notes; I finally decided to write a really angsty drabble…Not that it is that dangerous for little kids, but still, I'll be changing the rating to M…Enjoy!))**

…

**-Metal-**

Whenever the Superior would go on a rantrum on No. IV, the academic would also go on a rantrum on the youngest Nobody of the Organization-only that not in the exactly same way.

He'd slam the boy into the metallic door of the Labs, thrusting roughly into him; and Roxas would whine, and whimper; eyes shut tightly. "V-Vexen…"

The older blond would grunt and look at him; eyes as cold as the metal Roxas was held against. "It's not like you can feel anything, foolish kid."

And when they'd finish, Roxas would leave murmuring softly; 'But I can still remember…'

…

((Well…Okay. I'm not sure_ how_ can he remember such things since Sora was never abused (actually, we don't know that… …ahem), but let's all pretend he does. Heh.))


	5. Winter

**((Author's Notes; Just because I haven't said this for awhile, Vexen, Roxas, and any other members of the Organization XIII do not belong to me. They're Square and Disney's. Cheers!))**

…

**-Winter-**

Axel always hated it when winter came; because of his element, and his personality, he'd stay locked up in his room, heating the Castle up. But the same didn't go for his best friend.

Since Vexen was in his best moods, Roxas would hang out with him all day long-not really bothering him, but still clinging next to him.

**xxx**

...Vexen sat on the stairs that led to the gardens behind the Castle, reports in hands, filling them while whistling a catchy tune.

He didn't notice the young boy that plopped next to him-at least not until Roxas pecked his cold, white cheek, making him chuckle and turn to him. "What is it, kid?"

Roxas gave a playful smile, before kissing his lips lightly. "I just love winter."


End file.
